Last Christmas
by angel-in-the-frame
Summary: Naruto gave her his heart Last Christmas, but the very next day it was given away. It wouldn't be like that this year. Even if it meant spending Christmas alone. Naruto just couldn't bare to see her again... SONGFIC.PLSR&R.N&S,N&H.THANKYOU
1. Part 1

I read this over and over and over and over. Can you believe it's been a year since I started writing this? WOW. Edited it a bit-mostly grammar and such. Kept the story the way it is. Also took out my annoying little A.N. Hmm…hope I get some readers!

Angel-in-the-frame

The story takes place when Naruto and the gang are 17 years old- it's Christmas eve and following the real Naruto plot… 4 years ago when the gang was 13, Sasuke Uchiha: the last remaining member of the Uchiha Clan (Minus the murderer Itachi of course) a rookie of the famous rookie 9 and team member of team 7 (Kakashi) left Konoha to become a follower of Orichimaru.

**Legend:**

"Text"--speech

'Text'--thoughts

_Text _— flashbacks/dreams/etc.

**Text —Song lyrics**

**_TEXT_**—Sound effects

**(text)- necessary A.N.**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or the song "Last Christmas" 

----------------------------------------

**Last Christmas; part 1**

-----------------------------------

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away… **

The line of lyrics repeated itself over and over again in the mind of Naruto Uzumaki. It just wouldn't stop…

**_Gulp…_**

Sweat rolled down the side of Naruto's forehead. "I'm r-ready!" he stuttered. "I can do this!" Naruto encouragingly told himself. Like Hell! Naruto was SO NOT ready…

Naruto stood there F-R-O-Z-E-N as an iceberg, in front of her apartment. 'This year's Christmas party just had to be held here…of all the damn places.' He groaned. "Sigh…" the seventeen year-old just couldn't. He just couldn't face after what had happened exactly one year ago.

Naruto's hands suddenly gripped tighter on the present-filled sack that Naruto was currently holding.

**_………_**

"Sigh…Too bad I won't be able to see Kiba's face when he opens the gift I gave him!" Naruto said to himself as he grinned jokingly. Naruto had given a pair of FALSE-K9-DENTURES, for both Kiba and Akamaru.

Naruto then walked over to the entrance of the apartment and-

_**Thump...**_

-dropped the "Santa sack" on the ground, beside the entrance door. "Too bad," was all Naruto said before he stuck his hands in his pocket, turned around and walked off into the night.

**_HaHa…hee hee…heh heh…giggling…._** (Imagine sounds of fits of laughter...its pretty hard to describe it.)

Naruto then heard much laughing from an apartment room above. He spun his head around towards the direction of the laughter. Through the balcony's screen door, Naruto was able to recognize the guests who were already present at their annual Christmas-eve party.

Naruto saw 5 people near the screen door. Naruto raised an eyebrow, was that a pineapple he saw on someone's head? "Heh..." Naruto chuckled. It had to be Shikamaru because there was a girl with long hair that was wrapped in his arms. The girl was obviously Ino. Beside the two lovebirds was what seemed to be a "two-headed" person. 'Kiba and Akamaru.' thought Naruto. He grinned-a thought about his present came to mind.

Then, next in line was a man with a very "round" head. "Lee." he said. Then finally, beside Lee was a girl. Naruto recognized the extravagant figure, short hair… Naruto froze. He slowly bowed his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. He spun around and continued to walk down the path.

**This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special…**

'Haruno Sakura-chan…' Naruto thought bitterly. How long had it been since they had last spoke to eachother? "Probably…a year." Naruto told himself. They hadn't even spoke to eachother, since the incident that happened last Christmas. Sakura tried to talk to Naruto, many times too. But each and every time, Naruto would walk away and avoid Sakura in anyway possible. He just couldn't…not…now, maybe, not ever.

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day, you gave it away…**

Naruto raised his head. His eyebrow suddenly rose. "Heh," he chuckled. Of all places…Naruto had found himself at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

He slowly walked through the curtains and sat on a stool. "Surprised to see it open on the holidays…" Naruto said. "Yo!" said a deep voice. Behind the kitchen's curtain revealed an old man. It was the chef and owner of Ichiraku. "Eh? Naruto-kun? What are you doing here!? It's Christmas Eve!" said a higher pitched voice behind the man. Out popped a young girl. It was the chef's daughter-Mizuki. "Ahh…I…uh…" Naruto stuttered. What was he suppose to say? He ditched the annual Christmas-eve party he was supposed to go to? Naruto suddenly felt hot steam under his chin. It was a bowl of miso ramen! Mizuki smiled warmly, as she placed the steaming hot bowl on the counter space in front of Naruto.

"Heh…" Naruto grinned at the young girl. "Thanks Mizuki-chan." he thanked kindly. The little girl had really lightened his mood. The girl nodded. Her face was totally crimson. Mizuki giggled, and ran off. "Merry Christmas Naruto-kun!" she called, and she disappeared into the back room, most likely to hang out with her family. Naruto looked at the bowl hungrily, it looked so delicious.

"On the house." Said a voice in front of Naruto. Naruto smiled and he began to eat his delicious bowl of miso ramen. The chef chuckled and went into the back room. "Merry Christmas!" he called and disappeared as Mizuki did. Naruto smiled as his attention was quickly turned back towards his ramen. "ITADAKIMASU!"

_**Sllllll…sluurr…. slluuuurrrppp.**_

Naruto quietly slurped up the noodles of his ramen. Okay, not that quietly. Naruto looked down at his dark blue suit, he had gotten some soup on the sleeves! "Uhg…" he groaned as he attempted to wipe some off. Naruto then looked down at his orange tie. Why had he gotten so dressed up tonight…? He loosened it, and returned to his ramen. That's when Naruto noticed something white slowly falling down into his ramen. "Dandruff?!" Naruto stupidly said. He suddenly felt chilly. Naruto quickly spun around and saw more white specs falling from the sky.

SNOW. Naruto's eyes were blank. The night was just like this when it had happened. Almost exactly…

**This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special…**

Exactly one year since he had told her…exactly one year. Naruto hadn't meant to. It, just sorta happened. Why had he done it? Why the hell did he do it? Well, technically, his Christmas card was the cause of Sakura's suspicion. Then Naruto had told.

But If Naruto hadn't done it, he would be a happy camper at this very moment! HAPPY! He was supposed to be HAPPY for crying out loud. "It's Christmas Eve, and I'm miserable…" Naruto groaned. He continued to munch on his noodles.

As Naruto's feeling developed, he became a little shyer around Sakura… Sure, growing up it obvious to Naruto that he "liked" Sakura Haruno. Naruto knew himself that he had a crush on her and it had always been that way since their academy days. But something was changing…The feelings were starting to change.

**Once bitten and twice shy …**

Naruto began to avoid Sakura, trying to sort his feelings out! But no matter how hard Naruto tried to stay away from Sakura, she would always find a way to Naruto.

**I keep my distance but you still catch my eye…**

"_Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Oh shit..." Naruto replied. Sakura walked over to Naruto. "Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked curiously. Was there a hint of jealousy in her eyes? Naruto just stood there, staring at Sakura.  
_

**Tell me baby do you recognize me? Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me…  
**

_It was Christmas Eve. (Last year) Naruto was as nervous as hell. Why? He had bought Sakura a beautiful silver bracelet. Naruto had planned to give it to her privately; it was to show Sakura how much he cared. _

_Ever since Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's best friend and Sakura's long time love interest had left Konoha, Sakura had been different. She felt as if there was no man out there for her. She had deeply fallen in love with the lone Uchiha, and was determined to make him love her back. _

_What she didn't know was, that Sasuke did indeed, secretly, love Sakura back, but only cared for her safety and happiness. That's the reason why it was never known to Sakura. So Sasuke's enemies wouldn't harm her. Naruto of course, being Sasuke's best friend, had known this all along, but had never found the courage to tell Sakura-the girl that he had liked for many years. If Naruto were to tell Sakura this, where would hope be for himself. He just couldn't tell Sakura. No, not yet. But he promised that he would for himself and Sasuke. Someday. _

_Sakura never dated anyone, and she concentrated a little too much on her work as a medical-nin…_

………………

_**Brrr…innggg…brrrringg…BRIINNGG**_

"_Pick up Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried into the telephone. Tears were practically coming out of Naruto's eyes._

_**BEEP. Hey! It's Sakura! Well, sorry, but I can't come to the phone right now. BUSY BUSY BUSY! Heheh. Well, leave a message! BEEP.**_

………………

_Naruto stood there at the Christmas party, trying to keep it cool. You know, act like him-Naruto Uzumaki! He actually had a good time, believe it or not. The party that year had been held at Shikamaru and Ino's apartment. It had always been neatly organized, clean and peaceful, but at the moment…ehh…ughhh…._

"_WHOOT WHOOT!" screamed a voice. "WOOF WOOf!" mimicked another bark. The yells came from the middle of the room from Kiba and his faithful companion Akamaru. They were standing on the coffee table, in the middle of the room. "YOU BASTARD!" Ino screamed from the top of her lungs. "GET OFF MY COFEE TABLE KIBA! YOU'LL PUT FOOT MARKS ON IT!" she continued to scream. "Ehh…I told you Ino-chan. I told you hosting the Christmas party would be VERY TROBLESOME. It always is…sigh…TROUBLESOME…so troublesome." Shikamaru said in his usual "how troublesome" voice. He stood beside his girlfriend shaking his head in annoyance. _

"_Heh, Heh." Naruto chuckled along with the rest of the rookie 9. Hinata giggled beside him, and Shino just shook his head in disgust. Choji was laughing his head off as he dug into the bag of pretzels. Naruto then noticed a head of pink appear from the hallway. It was Sakura. Naruto quickly turned away, instead talking to Hinata. "Naruto-kun…?" Hinata asked. Through the corner of his eye, Naruto watched as Sakura went into the balcony. THIS WAS HIS CHANCE!!!_

_Hinata and Naruto had gotten closer over the years. But Naruto was still clueless about the way Hinata felt…Hinata raised her eyebrow. She too, had noticed Sakura appear from the hallway. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked again. "Uhh…I'll see you later." Naruto said and he followed after Sakura. _

_**Gulp…**_

_He stood there in front of the balcony's screen door, frozen. He tightly clutched the black velvet box in his hands. Naruto then opened it up to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet. It had a silver chain and a heart charm on it. It was just soooooo CUTE!_

_Inhale. Exhale. Naruto's breathing suddenly came back to normal. 'I'm just gonna give Sakura-chan this bracelet. Why the hell am I so nervous?' Naruto asked himself. He grinned as his head shook. _

_**Pwack**_

_Naruto closed the box and carefully placed the box in his pocket. "It's now or never." Naruto said aloud. _

**(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it…**

………………………

_Back in the living room, Hinata watched quietly as Naruto entered the balcony and closed the door behind him. "Sigh…" she sighed as she turned back to mayhem on the coffee table. 'Good luck…' Hinata thought encouragingly, yet, she was still pretty sad. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered to herself. _

**(A little glimpse of the mayhem happening in the living room… Skip ahead if you want to get back to Sakura & Naruto)**

A vein popped out of the side of Ino's forehead. "Errr…." she growled as Kiba began to dance on HER beautiful ANTIQUE coffee tableKiba took another sip (a big one) of his beer. He quickly emptied the bottle that was in his hand. The vein grew larger. 

_**SMASH!**_

_Kiba stupidly dropped the bottle right beside Ino. "ACK!" Ino screamed and she hopped into Shikamaru's arms. The lovebirds immediately blushed like crazy._

_**Hick! Hick-up…**_

"_Eh…heh…heh" Kiba laughed. Oh yah. He was drunk. Shikamaru turned his head away from Ino to Kiba. Shikamaru stared blankly. 'I gotta get this dunce home…' he thought. "Yo…Shikamaru!" called Kiba. Kiba began to dance again. "She…is…so…." He paused, and jumped off the table. Kiba leaned his face closer into Ino's. "HAWTT." He finished with a wide grin on his face. "So HAWT, heh…heh…I could-"_

_**WHAAAAA! …. Thwump.**_

_Ino was suddenly on the ground. The room fell silent. Shikamaru had dropped her? Everyone turned to Shikamaru…His face was for some reason, dark looking. He was glaring angrily at Kiba. "Heh…heh…. heh…" Kiba continued to chuckle. Ino looked up at Shikamaru. "Uhh…Shika-kun?" Ino asked. _

_**Twitch. Twitch. **_

"_Sorry Kiba. Didn't catch you the first time." Shikamaru said angrily. "Uh?" Kiba replied. "YOU little bastard!! I'll give you 5 seconds."_

**_……_**

_Ino sweat dropped as she watched her boyfriend chase Kiba all around the room. "What happened to my SHIKAMARU??" she called as she pulled herself up. "Sigh…he needs more rest." That was what she blamed. Yes. Not Kiba. Ino blamed Shika's "Lack of Sleep." "SHIKAMARU FROM NOW ON I FORBID YOU TO PLAY COMPUTER CHESS_

_**Briiing! Brrring!** 11:50 p.m. – Christmas eve_

**(…………………………………..Back wit Naruto and Sakura)**

_**Gulp.**_

'_Here I go...' Naruto said. Step. Step. Step. He slowly walked closer and closer towards Sakura. At the moment, she was facing the other way, leaning on the railing, admiring the view of the Konoha streets. "Sigh…" Naruto heard her sigh. Sakura then shivered a bit. She began to rub her hands together, attempting to make herself warm. That's when Naruto realized that it had lightly begun to snow. 'No wonder Sakura-chan is cold…' Naruto thought. _

"_Uh...yo!" Naruto greeted. He grinned, but he was totally nervous under the smile…."Eh…Hi Naurto…" Sakura greeted back. Naruto walked over beside Sakura, he then finally noticed the beautiful dress Sakura was wearing. All night he had tried so hard to avoid Sakura, right now, Naruto felt so stupid. Why the hell did he want to avoid her anyway? Sakura looked absolutely stunning. Through the corner of his eye, Naruto stared in awe. She wore a black dress with pink hems. It was a sleeveless that wrapped around her neck. 'Sakura-chan…' Naruto thought happily. _

_**Burr…**_

_Sakura shivered again. She wrapped her arms around herself. Naruto smiled and took of his jacket. He kindly wrapped it around Sakura's arms. She lightly blushed. "Thanks." She mumbled. Naruto just smiled and returned to his position. A minute or so passed in complete silence. It was now or never. Naruto quickly pulled out the black velvet box and placed it on the railing beside Sakura. Naruto tried to give himself confidence. 'This is for ME and SASUKE.' Naruto told himself. _

_**Blink. Blink.**_

"_What's this Naruto…?" Sakura curiously asked as she gently took the box into her hands. She began to examine it. "O-open it Sakura-chan…" Naruto said. That's when he remembered something else--in his pocket. "Ahh…hold on a sec?" Naruto asked. Naruto reached into his pocket and grabbed out his card. It was very special, just for Sakura! Naruto handed it to her. "Merry Christmas!" Naruto greeted. It was now 11:55 p.m. Christmas eve. _

_Sakura smiled warmly as she began to read the card. 'Merry Christmas Sakura-chan! Lighten up a little okay?' an image of Sasuke suddenly appeared in Sakura's mind. She knew what Naruto had meant…_

'_Love, Naruto.' Sakura looked at Naruto. 'Love?'_

_Love: A word that never really made any sense to Sakura. She could never really truly understand it, nor could she define it. 'I wish I knew what it meant now…' she thought. _

_Sakura reached for the velvet box. She was afraid of what was in it. What was Naruto trying to tell her…?_

"_Naruto." Sakura called. Naruto blushed lightly. "What?" he asked. Sakura sighed. "What are you trying to tell me?" she asked curiously. 'I Love you.' Naruto thought. 11:55 p.m.-Christmas eve._

**With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it…**

_Why was it so hard to say it? Yet so easy to think it. Damn. Sakura slowly opened the box. "Ah." She gasped. The bracelet. 'So, beautiful.' Sakura thought. But, she wasn't sure if she could accept it…_

_A couple of minutes passed as sakura silently admired the bracelet, and Naruto admired Sakura. 'It's now or never.' said a voice in Naruto's head. 'I'm sorry Sasuke…' _

"_Naruto." Sakura asked again. "What are you trying to tell me?" she asked again. "Eh…I...I…Love you…." Naruto squeaked. Sakura's eyes widened. 'How do I tell him this?' Sakura asked herself. "I…Naruto, I…Love you too…" she paused. A bell rang again: 12:00 a.m. Christmas day. _

…………..

Naruto slowly stirred the remaining ramen in his bowl with his chopsticks. "Sigh." Naruto spun around behind him. The snow fell softly to the ground. So carefree…unlike Naruto. 'I told you, and I thought you felt the same.'

Now I know what a fool I've been… 

Naruto could do nothing now. He sighed again. Did he still love Sakura? One year. One year has passed since he had told her. Things had changed though. He had so much time to think. He still wasn't sure. Were the feelings really true? 'I'm so damn confused…errgh…. so confused.'

………….

_Naruto's eyes widened. "But." Sakura started. **(Remember it's the next day…) **Sakura paused again. Tears filled her eyes. Naruto watched in confusion as hot tears slowly rolled down the side of her face. _

_**Sniff…**_

"_Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "I don't love you…like that." Sakura finished. Naruto stared at her blankly. _

**But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again…**

"_Naruto. You're like a brother to me…you're one of my best friends!" Sakura explained. She wiped some of the newly formed tears on her face. "I'm sorry", she whispered. Naruto smiled warmly at Sakura and nodded. He then walked away from Sakura and exited the balcony. _

_Naruto appeared from the balcony. Hinata, noticing Naruto's glum expression, immediately dismissed herself from the group of spectators and ran over to Naruto. "Naruto-kun?" she asked. A worried expression was plastered all over Hinata's face. Naruto stared blankly at Hinata. Hinata sadly stared. It always got her down…when Naruto was down too. She had to do something to help! 'Ahh…what's-' Hinata thought. A teardrop. There, on Naruto's cheek was the trail of a dried teardrop. Naruto looked down at Hinata. A smile appeared on his face. It was so small compared to Naruto's usual grins…_

"_Thanks Hinata," Was all Naruto said, and he walked away. "NARUTO!" someone shrieked. Naruto slowly turned, behind him was Ino, holding a sack of gifts. They were Naruto's. "Where yah going Naruto?" she asked suspiciously. Kakashi-sensei suddenly appeared behind Ino. "ACK!" Ino screamed. "Grr…don't scare me like that sensei!" Ino growled. "Heh…sorry," Kakashi turned to Naruto. "I'll take the boy home." Kakashi said. "He's had a rough night." Ino nodded. She was surprised. She had expected Naruto to become the one at the party who would put a grin on everyone's face! She sadly handed Naruto his bag of presents. "Get better." She said. Naruto blankly nodded, when Shikamaru then came out of nowhere. He was strangling Kiba at the moment. "What's happening here?" Shika asked. "Another troublesome event…?" "UHGG! AHCK! S-sorry! UGHH! Cough! ACHK! Lemme go!" cried Kiba. "Eh…Shika-kun! Naruto isn't feeling so well." Ino explained. She too, like everyone else, was ignoring Kiba's cries for help._

_**THWUMP**_

_Shikamaru dropped Kiba. "Huh?" He turned to Naruto. "Later guys." Naruto said blankly. And he walked out the door. _

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart… But the very next day, you gave it away…**

_Naruto walked slowly outside, snow piling up around. He sighed. 'The worst Christmas, a guy could ever have.' Naruto pulled the sack over one of his shoulders and continued to walk home. "I hate Christmas," he muttered to himself. _

**This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special…**

………………….

Naruto gently placed his empty ramen bowl on the counter, chopsticks and all inside. Beside the bowl he quietly placed some money.

"Papa said it was on the house!" a young girl's voice said to Naruto. Naruto looked behind the counter. He grinned. "I know…but-" "Naruto-! You don't understand many words, do you?" interrupted Mizuki. She grinned. Naruto chuckled. Did this little girl…the 11-year-old girl just dis him? Naruto Uzumaki? Future hokage??? Naruto grinned back; "think of it as a…Christmas Bonus!" Naruto explained. Mizuki nodded. She then hopped over the counter and into the stool beside Naruto.

**  
**

"Naruto. Why are you so down?" Mizuki suddenly asked. Naruto stared at Mizuki curiously. "Uh...nothing…" he lied. Mizuki shook her head. "I know there is something buggin you. C'mon! You can tell me! I do give great advice y'know!" Mizuki explained. Naruto just stared at her for a moment…he then began, "Ehhh…I-my friend…"

----------------------------

Well, I'll stop there, but just for a moment. TBC. I wanna see if people will actually read this fic…

Angel-in-the-frame

**Please Review. **


	2. Part 2

Hii everyone…Long time no blabb eh? Yah, I started this story in like January, now here I am in August. OO WOW, that's just… WOW. Very…pathetic.

**Here's a little recap to help you peoples remember;;**

_Naruto gently placed his empty ramen bowl on the counter, chopsticks and all inside. Beside the bowl he quietly placed some money. _

"_Papa said it was on the house!" a young girl's voice said to Naruto. Naruto looked behind the counter. He grinned. "I know…but-" "Naruto-! You don't understand many words, do you?" interrupted Mizuki. She grinned. Naruto chuckled. Did this little girl…the 11-year-old girl just dis him? Naruto Uzumaki? Future hokage??? Naruto grinned back; "think of it as a…Christmas Bonus!" Naruto explained. Mizuki nodded. She then hopped over the counter and into the stool beside Naruto. _

"_Naruto. Why are you so down?" Mizuki suddenly asked. Naruto stared at Mizuki curiously. "Uh...nothing…" he lied. Mizuki shook her head. "I know there is something buggin you. C'mon! You can yell me! I do give great advice y'know!" Mizuki explained. Naruto just stared at her for a moment…he then began, "Ehhh…I-my friend…" _

Well, there ya go. Next chapter! Hope you like

---Angel

**Legend:**

"Text"--speech

'Text'--thoughts

_Text _— flashbacks/dreams/etc.

**Text —Song lyrics**

**_TEXT_**—Sound effects

**(text)- necessary A.N.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Naruto' or the song 'Last Christmas'**

**---------------------------------------**

**Last Christmas; part 2.**

**----------------------------------------**

"Hmmmm…." Mizuki sat there on the stool scratching her head out of confusion. "So your "friend" is in love with this girl," She began. Naruto nodded. Mizuki made a face and stared at Naruto. 'She knows…' Naruto nervously thought. Smart… "He told her once…Last Christmas…but her a reply was a bad one?" Mizuki asked. "Yeps…I- errkkk…I mean my friend was rejected." Naruto said, 'Oh shit.' Mizuki stared at Naruto. "Sigh…" 'Naruto-kun…the things I do for you…you owe me big time!' Mizuki happily thought. "Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto snapped out of his glum-ness and turned to the girl. "Eh?"

Mizuki then took Naruto's hand and dragged him through the curtain behind the counter. "Ahhh…Mizuki-chan?" Naruto asked curiously. 'Where is this girl taking me?' he thought. Mizuki stopped, as so did Naruto. "Oi. Naruto, Mizuki, where have you been? We've been waiting." said a deep voice. 'Old Man. ' Naruto thought.

The Ichiraku owner grinned as so did Mizuki, and everyone else in the room. Mizuki let go of Naruto's hand and walked over to her mother and little brother. "Ahh…?" Naruto was speechless…. what was he suppose to say? "Heheheh!" the old man laughed as he sat down with his family. Make yourself at home Naruto! Grab some food and drinks! Spend Christmas with us atleast." "Please Naruto-kun," said a small voice. Naruto turned to Mizuki's mother. She smiled warmly at him…the smile reminded him of Sakura-chan… Naruto smiled back. "We hate to see you spending Christmas all by yourself." She finished. Naruto slowly nodded, gratefully accepting the bowl from Mizuki. She blushed a bit, and ran back to her mother.

Naruto sat himself down on a nearby chair beside the old man, "Thank you all, so much." He exclaimed with thanks. He grinned, and began to eat. The family smiled as they grabbed some food as well and ate alongside Naruto.

………………

_**Buurrpp…**_

Naruto burped as he rubbed his stomach. "Ahh…" He sighed with delight. 'Man, am I stuffed.' He thought. "Hahhah...a little full there Naruto, my boy?" asked the Old Man happily. "Heh," Naruto nodded. "Yeps…but, I don't know how to thank you all. You've done so much for me tonight!"

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,****But the very next day, you gave it away…**_  
_

The family smiled warmly towards Naruto. Mizuki and her little brother suddenly got up and left through the curtain. Naruto watched them leave, confused. He was about to get up after Mizuki when her head suddenly popped out from the curtain. "Heehee…." She laughed. "You better tell 'em everything Naruto-kun…" Mizuki said. And her head disappeared again.

_**Blink. Blink. **_

He turned back towards the old man and his wife. The two just chuckled. 'Mizuki has developed a liking for this boy…' Mizuki's mother thought.

**This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special…**

………..

**(Back at Sakura's apartment….)**

Sakura was sitting on her couch as Ino talked on about her and Shikamaru.

"That's when he grabbed my hand, and just pulled me out of the kitchen! I knew he was pissed, but I didn't expect him to do what he did next!" Ino explained as Shikamaru just shook his head in embarrassment behind Ino. Sakura just nodded…but really her mind was somewhere else.

The party this year was unusually…. quieter then usual. Groups of people stood talking amongst themselves about their lives, about what happened in the past year…about stuff. It just wasn't the same. Sakura sighed as she stood up. "I'll be back Ino, I…need some air," she said. Ino nodded as Sakura left for the balcony. Shikamaru then sat beside Ino is Sakura's spot. "You think…?" Shikamaru asked without finishing. "Mmmhmm…yep, I do." Ino replied.

_**Sniff…sniff…**_

'Naruto...where are you?'

………………….

"Why are you both…staring at me like that…?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

The couple's eyes stared directly at Naruto's. 'Creepy…' Naruto thought. He began to sweat. "Ehh…heh...heh…" He laughed. How uncomfortable…

'Is that…a sparkle in the Old Man's eyes…' "Erk…" Naruto was speechless. What did they want with him? 'KYAH! What if they're really ninja's from a rivaling village or something! They want to kill me don't they? It's because they KNOW I'll be Hokage some day!' "Ah haha haha." Mizuki's mother laughed. "Don't worry Naruto-kun." She smiled warmly at Naruto. Naruto nodded, attempting to cover his pink cheeks. 'The smile…' he thought. Sakura's face flashed through Naruto's mind.

_**Gulp…**_

The three sat silently in the room. Naruto's head bowed down. 'Mizuki…' he thought. He looked back at the parents. "Naruto, we've noticed too. Mizuki wasn't the only one." Mizuki's mother suddenly said. The old man nodded in agreement. "Naruto my boy, sit down." The Old man said as he patted a seat in front of him and his wife. "Uhh…" Naruto said confused, but he obeyed and sat down. Mizuki's mother smiled her smile again, "Naruto-kun, we're gonna tell you a little story…"

……………………………………………..

_Fluffy white snow quietly fell down from the sky, creating a soft blanket over the Village of Konoha…_

_It was Christmas time in the hidden ninja village of Konohagakure, and everyone was busy planning, buying presents, or just having fun. It was time of giving, and relaxing for a while. But, some were stressing their heads off like a certain young shinobi…_

"_GAHH! What am I gonna get her?!?" a young shinobi screamed in the middle of village square. His head went from left to right, scanning each and every shop that his eyes could meet. "Time is running out! NNNNNN…what can I get her? CHRISTMAS IS TOMMOROW!" he screamed again._

_**Pppshhhhhhh…**_

"_Huh?" The young ninja tilted his head a bit in confusion. His head turned from left to right. _

_**Pppshhhhhhh…**_

"_Yo! Kid! You-with the stupid looking face!" called the man._

_**Blink. Blink**_

"_Yea you! Over here!"_

_The young ninja walked over to the very…un-crowded booth of the man. "Wha…? What do you want old man?" asked the boy. "Heh…I hear you need a present for your girlfriend. Heh." The man laughed. "Erkk...Yah…" the boy replied. "Heehee…Ichiraku is it? Uhhh, Kiyo right?" asked the man. He grinned widely. Kiyo nodded. 'How the heck does this man know my name?' Kiyo asked himself. The strange man then began to rub his hands together, all the while grinning like crazy… 'This is PERFECT! If this boy is anything like his old man, then for sure I've made business!' "YEA!" he screamed…_

_**Blink. Blink.**_

_Kiyo stared silently. "So…you've come to the right place my friend! You'll find the perfect Christmas gift for your girl here! GUARENTEED!" the man explained. Kiyo tilted head, "I wasn't the one who came here in the first place..." he replied._

…

_Kiyo carefully examined each and every item on the man's booth. 'Looks like junk to me…' thought Kiyo. That's when something caught Kiyo's eye; it was a necklace… _

_Kiyo stared in awe as he carefully picked up the necklace from a pile of jewelry. 'Wow…she might like this…should I get it for her?' "Heehee…" the man laughed. "The fish has caught the bait, time to reel him in! YEA!" laughed the strange man. _

_**Blink. Blink.**_

"_Huh?" asked Kiyo confused. The man started to sweat. He then lifted his hand and combed some hair over his bald spot… "Hah. Hah. Kiyo-kun, don't mind my babbling! Continue to shop! Shop boy! Shop! Hahhah…" the man panicked. Kiyo nodded and handed him the necklace, "I want this please. And, could you wrap it up nicely?" asked Kiyo. "Ohhh. Hoe hoe hoe hoe! Good choice my young shinobi friend!" the man happily too the necklace as he began calculate the price. Kiyo eagerly handed him the money. "Where's my box old man?" Kiyo asked. "Oh Hoe hoe hoe hoe! No can do Kiyo-kun! No box included! Ahaha!" the man laughed. He then reached up for the sliding screen door-_

_**SLLLLAAAAM!**_

_-and pulled it down. "Thank you come again!" called the strange old man from the other side of the screen. 'Riiiight.' Thought Kiyo, and he ran off._

………………………………

"Hold On!" yelled Naruto. Naruto stood up, arms raised in the air. "Uhm, sorry but, where the hell is this story going?" Naruto asked impatiently. Mizuki's mother chuckled softly. "You'll see Naruto-kun, you'll see." She said. "Naruto, just be patient for once and listen! Okay? You'll certainly learn something, after we're done telling you this story." The Old man replied. Naruto scratched his head; he was still confused. "Okay…" He said as he nodded his head. Mizuki mother patted Naruto on the head. "Listen Naruto-kun, and have hope." Mizuki's mother said. He slowly sat back down. "Sigh…I'll listen. I'll listen."

……………………………..

"_Phewwww…. I'm finally done!" said Kiyo happily. He stared in pride at his "well" wrapped box, inside was the necklace he bought earlier that day. 'I hope she likes it…" Kiyo thought with a grin. As the red left his face, Kiyo glanced at his wall clock. "WAAAAHH?!?!" He gasped. "I'm gonna be SO damn late!" Kiyo screamed. _

"_Quiet down son!" yelled Kiyo's father from the other room. _

**_Sweat Drop_**

"_Sorry Dad!" Kiyo called, as he quickly got ready for the Christmas party. _

………

"_Huff…huff…huff…" Kiyo panted as he approached the door of Natsumi-The girl he really liked. This was where the Christmas party was being held. With the wrapped box in his other hand, and bag of gifts in his backpack, Kiyo knocked on the door shakily, he was nervous. REALLY NERVOUS._

**_Knock, Knock, Knock_**

_Kiyo quickly checked that his outfit and hair was in place, 'Okay, here we go.' He thought. _

**_Screeeeeeeeeech…_**

_The door screeched open. In the doorframe stood one of the most beautiful girls Kiyo had ever seen. Kiyo felt himself melt; he was too in-love to even take a glance at her. It was Natumi, female ninja and smart girl extraordinaire, Kiyo's dream girl. She smiled. "Hey Kiyo-kun! Glad you came!" Natsumi said in her cheerful, singsong voice. Kiyo smiled back nervously as he stepped into the apartment. "Th-Thanks…uhm, nice place you got here Natsumi-chan." Kiyo said, coolly. Natsumi giggled. "Errmm…loving the feng shui vibes in the room!" Natsumi just laughed. 'Smooth Kiyo, smooth. Ugh.' Kiyo thought. "You're funny Kiyo-kun, much more then I remembered." She smiled once again and Kiyo felt his heart melt. He simply smiled back_

**A crowded room, friends with tired eyes…**

_All of Kiyo's friends from school (the academy) were there, and a few others that weren't. Kiyo walked in through the room greeting everyone of his friends. But inside, he was screaming nervously. 'How am I going to give this to her! I can't even talk to her without saying something stupid…erg...' Kiyo thought. So, Kiyo spent most of the night avoiding Natsumi, instead he hung out with his friends far away from Natsumi. That coward. _

**I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice ….My God I thought you were someone to rely on…**

…_. Hours Past; Natusmi's party was going great. …_

_Exactly 30 minutes before Christmas, Kiyo was finally ready to do it. He was ready to give Natumi the necklace. "Huff...Huff…Here I go." Kiyo quietly said to himself. He walked over into a room where he saw Natsumi; she was quietly speaking with a former classmate of her's and Kiyo's-Kouga. Kiyo walked over to Natumi nervously, "Uhmm…Natsumi?" Kouga and Natsumi looked up to Kiyo, pausing their deep conversation. "Oi, well look who it is!" Kouga said. "Hey there Kiyo, what cha been up to?" Kouga asked kindly._

_**PWACK. --Kouga "kindly" slapped Kiyo's back. **_

"_Ohh, nothing really, I'll chat with ya later, okay man? I err...really, need to talk to Natsumi-chan." Kiyo explained. Kouga gave a strange, sort of protective look towards Kiyo." Okay. Later you two, I'll be over in the dining room, eating. Hehe." Kouga waved at the two and got up to left for the dining room. "Bye.." Natsumi said._

………

_Kiyo wanted to talk privately, so Natsumi suggested they talk outside the apartment. So Kiyo and Natsumi quietly went down to the sort of, "backyard" of the apartment. _

_The snow softly fell to the ground that night. "Ah..." Natsumi smiled as she and Kiyo walked out into the yard. "What a beautiful night…" She said smiling. "Like yourself," Kiyo said in a soft whisper. _

……………………….

"AHAHAHAHA." Laughed the old man. All heads turned towards the Old man. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT!" The room went silent. "Y-Y-YOUU??!?! YOU SAID THAT?!?!" yelled Naruto in confusion. "T-T-THEN THA-AT MEANS…!" Naruto continued. "AHAHAHA." The old man chuckled; beside him Mizuki's mother began to laugh as well. "YOU'RE KIYO!?!?!" Naruto said pointing at the old man as he quickly jumped up. "HAH. YES, I am Naruto-kun. But you weren't suppose to find out… Hehe… awww well." Explained the old Man, or Old man Kiyo.

"BUT!" squeaked a voice from behind the curtain. It was Mizuki. "Then who is this 'Natsumi' girl Mama? Papa? " Mizuki asked confused. Naruto scratched his head. "Wouldn't Natsumi be… your mother Mizuki?" Naruto asked turning towards Old Man Kiyo. Mizuki's mother shook her head… "WELL I WISH SHE WERE NATSUMI! AHAHAHA!" Exclaimed Old Man Kiyo as his face pinkened…

_**PWACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!**_

Mizuki's Mother then stood above the Old Man with her hand over his head. Her vein popped as she glared at Kiyo. Old man Kiyo rubbed the giant bump on his head. "Sorry hun...I didn't mean it! Hehe...Just jokin!" Old man Kiyo said. "Hmmph." Mizuki's mother said, glaring.

…………………………….

"_W-Whaat?" Natsumi asked, her face turning pink. 'Did Kiyo say...that?' Natusmi asked herself. The girl was in shock. Kiyo's eyes widened. Big mistake. Kiyo looked away. 'Well I guess I should...ugh...I'm an idiot!' Kiyo scolded himself. Kiyo turned back at Natsumi who was already staring back at him. "Well!? Kiyo-kun?!" Natsumi asked angrily. It was as if she was losing her patience. Kiyo shifted his gaze again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a skinny looking box. (It's amazing how it was able to fit in his pocket!) _

_'Gulp...' Kiyo slowly handed the box over towards Natsumi, his hand shaking. Natsumi just stared at the box. "W-What's...this??" She asked surprised. Kiyo smirked as he looked to his shoes again. "Open it Natsumi-chan, if you really wanna know. Heh." Kiyo said. Natsumi's gaze went from the box to Kiyo several times, back and forth, back and forth. "Okay..." Natsumi squeaked. 'Kiyo-kun…'_

_**Crrrr…crrrrcr...crrrrciicccckk. (Rattling?)**_

"_Uhh...waaahh!" Kiyo sweat dropped. "N-Natsumi…! Please don't shake the box! CAREFUL!" Kiyo told her. "Hm." Was all that came out of Natsumi. Natsumi then carefully opened the box. "Ah." she gasped, surprised. Kiyo still couldn't look back at her. As he faced the ground, he smiled, 'I hope she likes it…' "Uhh...merry Christmas Natsumi-chan…" Kiyo squeaked out. "K-Kiyo-kun…I…I…uhm…" _

_Kiyo turned to Natsumi. He watched in somewhat a state of awe as he noticed her eyes water. 'Even when she's sad...Natsumi is pretty.' __Kiyo thought. 'WAIT.' Kiyo paused. Kiyo turned back and forth from the necklace and back to Natsumi. 'SAD?' Kiyo glared at the necklace. Inching his face closer and closer towards it- GLARING. 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?' Kiyo (stupidly) asked the necklace.. "Thank-you Kiyo-kun. Its-It's beautiful, it really is. Thank you so much." _

**_Sniff...sniff…_**

"_Huh?" Kiyo asked. "But…Natsumi. Why are you sad? Why are you-" Kiyo was cut off. Natsumi was embracing him…? Kiyo froze, 'A hug? From NATSUMI?' A small smile appeared on Kiyo's lips…but for some reason he wasn't as happy as he thought he would be if he were to receive a hug from Natsumi. "Nat…Natsumi I think…I think I LOVE you." Kiyo said quietly. He clenched his eyes together, waiting for the worse. _

**Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on…**

"_Natsu-" Kiyo was one again cut off_. _"Kiyo-kun...why now…it's too late now…sniff," Natsumi said as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. 'Too late…?' Kiyo asked himself. The hug ended. "Kiyo-kun," Natsumi started. She turned away. "I can't accept this Kiyo-kun. No matter how pretty it is. No matter how much I love it." Natsumi turned back towards Kiyo as she handed him the necklace that was now safely back in its box. "I'm sorry Kiyo-kun." She said. "Ah...uh...uh" Kiyo spat out. His words were lost. He was trying to fight off the waterworks. "W-What do you mean Natsumi-chan? What do you mean it's t-too late?" Kiyo asked. _

_"Huff…huff..." Natsumi breathed...inhale exhale. "If I accept this, it may be...somewhat disrespectful to Kouga-kun…" Kiyo froze. He felt ice cold. Frozen in place. The words replayed through his memory a few more times. "Kouga." Kiyo repeated. "Kouga…?" He repeated again. It just wouldn't transfer to his brain. 'What does HE have to do with anything?!' Kiyo asked himself. _

_"You see...Kiyo-kun...Kouga-kun…I really like him…. I...uhmm…and…he...really likes me...or so he claims…we're…well…" Natsumi's words began to slur. "You," Kiyo began. 'Ugh...' Kiyo's chest began to hurt. 'It's as if…something in my chest being torn apart…it really is painful.' He thought. "Heh…Heh…ahh I understand completely! Heheh.' Kiyo began to chuckle. He was faking it. "You two...lovebirds. You guys are together aren't yah?!" Kiyo said, with a big grin on his face. Still faking it._

… _**silence.**_

_Natsumi could tell something was wrong. "Kiyo-kun…" she began. "Its just, just too late now." She said. "If you never knew…Kiyo-kun...I really liked you before…I really did…it's just…it's just too late now…I…. I…I've really fallen hard for Kouga-kun...now…uh…" Natsumi's words began to slur again. The giant grin on Kiyo's face was really affecting Natsumi. 'No matter how happy he looks... I just know Kiyo-kun too much. He's not happy at all…not at all. Kiyo-kun…' "I'm sorry...Kiyo-kun…" Natsumi said bowing her head lightly. "I'm so sorry. I can't love you back." _

**_Hah...Hehehe…_**

_Natsumi heard laughter coming from Kiyo. She shifted her gaze back up towards him to meet with a grin. Who can he fool? 'I can still see the red on his eyes…' "It's alrite Natsumi. I get it. Really, I do." Kiyo said, and in a flash he turned around and made a dash for it. As Kiyo was about to pass the gate of the apartment his met eyes with… _

"_OII! KIYO MY MAN!" Kouga yelled back at Kiyo. Kiyo came to a sliding halt rite in front of the boy. "Hehe. So pal, where's the lady? Where's my little Natsumi-chan? Hmm? Hope you didn't do anything behind my back did yah?" Kouga said jokingly. He jokingly elbowed him on the arm. "Huh? Huh?" Kiyo stood silently. "Yah. You know I was just kidding there man." Kouga explained. "Yah. I know." Kiyo replied looking down at his feet. 'He seems. Good for her.' Kiyo thought. "She's, a great girl Kouga." Kiyo said. "Yah, ain't she? A real looker with a heart of a gold." Kouga said. "That's why I love her-her heart. 'Hmm. Yah perfect for eachother.' Kiyo thought. "Well, catch yah later pal." Kouga said slapping Kiyo on the back again, "Later" Kiyo replied back. _

**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart, a man undercover but you tore me apart…**

……………..

**_…_**

'It's just like what happened to me last Christmas.' Naruto thought. He studied the face of Old man Kiyo. At the moment, it was obvious that the Ichiraku owner was deeply thinking about that night. "Yah." He simply said. His wife reached over and gave Old man Kiyo a hug. Old man Kiyo began to smile. He leaned over and gave his a wife a kiss on the cheek. "Yah, as you can tell, Naruto my boy. We've had similar experiences ne?" The storeowner asked. Naruto nodded thinking about his own Christmas experiences. Mizuki glanced over at Naruto. 'He must've really cared for that girl.' Mizuki thought. She looked down at her feet. 'She must've been real pretty.'

……………

_**Huff...Hufff…Hufff…**_

_Kiyo panted as he ran down the quiet streets. The dim lights of the street lamps were his only sources of light. It was getting pretty dark, especially due to the snow clouds above in the sky, blocking out any moonlight. "I should…huff huff…get home." Kiyo told himself aloud. Kiyo suddenly fell backwards into a soft pile of snow. He was exhausted. _

_**Huff…huff...huff…**_

"_Kiyo-kun?"_

**_…_**

"_Wah? A voice…?' Kiyo thought. Someone was calling him. _

**_…_**

"_Kiyo-kun?!" _

_The voice called again. Kiyo slowly sat up to come face to face with a pair of watery blue eyes. "WAH?!" Kiyo screamed in surprise, he fall backwards again._

_**Hehehehe…**_

_The voice giggled. Kiyo opened his eyes to see the shadowy figure of a beautiful girl. Wait. 'With wings?' Kiyo asked himself. "An…Angel?" Kiyo asked. "No. Hehe, Kiyo-kun you baka." Said the 'angelic' voice. Kiyo saw a hand reach out from the figure. It surely was dark around here! "Umph..." Kiyo grunted finally getting to his feet. The hand pulled him closer to a street lamp. It was none other than. "Kyoko." Kiyo whispered. The girl smiled. "So you actually do know my name. Surprising." Kiyo watched as a single snowflake slowly landed on the tip of the Kyoko girl's nose. 'She looks so much like her sister.' Kiyo thought. 'Both, very pretty.'_

**Oooh Oooh…  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again…**

……………………

"S-sister?" Naruto asked. "Mhmm." Mizuki's mother replied, smiling. "Please listen to the rest of the tale Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto nodded, still confused.

………………….

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day, you gave it away….  
**

"_Kyoko-san…" Kiyo started. He was shocked to see the girl here-at this time of night! "Isn't it dangerous out here at this hour??" Kiyo asked worried. Kyoko giggled. Kiyo felt himself blush, his cheeks getting warm like crazy. "First off." Kyoko started. "None of that "san". No need for formalities like that Kiyo-KUN." She said smiling and emphasizing the 'kun' part. "Heeh." Kiyo laughed. He suddenly felt fuzzy inside. No other girl has ever made him laugh before. Never. "Okay, Kyoko-chan…" Kiyo corrected. Kyoko smiled. "BETTER." she said happily. "Well, what ARE you doing here?" Kiyo asked suspiciously. _

_"I was looking for you." Kyoko simply said. 'Looking? For me?' Kiyo thought surprised. "But, why?" Kiyo asked her. Kyoko looked to the ground. Sort of, drawing with her foot... **/….???…./ **"I…" she began. Kiyo noticed her cheeks suddenly pinken. "I was worried about you Kiyo…I saw what happened back there…with my twin…I couldn't just leave you out here to freeze in depression…I…uhmm…"_

_**PWAAAACK.**_

"_IDIOT." Kyoko screamed at Kiyo. She crossed her arms. "Humph." Kyoko groaned as she crossed her arms. "Uh..." Kiyo rubbed the sore part on his arm where Kyoko had just punched him. He sweat dropped. "Ugh. Guys can be so stupid sometimes." Kyoko complained. "First off. Asking a girl out, I mean that's no problem at all, but if you haven't noticed," Kyoko sighed. "She's taken!" "Heh." Kiyo laughed at himself. "Yah. I'm so dense aren't I?" Kiyo asked. _

_"Heh." He looked down at his shoes. 'I didn't know that they were together.' Kiyo thought sadly. "Aw. Lighten up Kiyo-kun!" Kyoko's mood suddenly took a u-turn. "There's always hope." Kyoko said patting Kiyo on the back. "Hope." Kiyo repeated. Kiyo watched as the girl continued to giggle, when he took her hand. "Nn..." Kyoko was lost for words. Her face turned red. "Uhm..." She said, blushing. _

**This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special…  
**

_The two teens walked down the street, hand in hand, and in silence. Kiyo felt a bit weird. But in a good way. "Kyoko…chan." He started. "Seriously," He said stopping, hand still connected to Kyoko. "Why…did you come after me?" The question had been lurking in his head the whole time during their walk. "I told you already." Kyoko said; her face looked serious. But still, Kiyo knew there was SOME other reason. "Kyoko-ch…" he was interrupted. "Umph." Kyoko said letting go of Kiyo's hand. Kyoko turned away. She looked up at the dark sky. 'She seems, hurt.' Kiyo thought. "I guess I followed you…" Kyoko began. "Cause." she turned back to Kiyo. "I can relate." Kyoko simply said. Kiyo looked at her confused. _

"_Wah...?" he asked. "I too, con relate to your situation Kiyo-kun." Kiyo watched as Kyoko's eyes began to water. "You see. I, well I was in a painful love, I guess you can call it…" Kiyo stared in awe. 'Such. Pretty tears…' he thought. It was strange yes, but he couldn't quite help the fact that the girl in front of him was beautiful, no matter what state she was in. _

"_Kyoko was in love with Kouga, while Kouga had already fallen for her twin sister: Natsumi." Kiyo froze. 'It…does sound painful.' he thought, sadly. "Soon, Natsumi fell for Kouga as well, once she realized the one that she was falling for, just wasn't the one for her." Kyoko smirked at Kiyo. 'Does she mean…me?' Kiyo asked himself. "And the dream was over. The fantasy was ruined. I gave up." Kyoko explained. Kiyo absent-mindedly inched closer towards Kyoko. He took her hand into one of his hands. Kyoko blushed. _

'_It's strange…its perfect…but' Kyoko thought. 'Very strange, how her hand seems to fit perfectly into mine.' Kiyo thought, (in a way finishing Kyoko's sentence). Kiyo other hand reached up to Kyoko's cheek. He wiped the tears falling from her eyes with his sleeve. This single act of kindness touched Kyoko's heart. More tears fell instead. 'Where has the guy been all my life?' Kyoko thought. She smiled warmly up to Kiyo as his hand moved away. Kyoko took his other hand into hers. "Thank-you, Kiyo-kun." Kyoko said. Kiyo smiled. _

…………………………

…

The room went silent once again.Tears slowly ran down Mizuki's mother's face as she reached over to her sleeping son who was on the floor beside her. Putting the small boy into her arms, the woman began to smile. "Kyoko-san." Naruto finally said. Kyoko nodded, still smiling. "Yeah." Old man Kiyo said. "In one night my heart was torn apart, but, then right after it was healed." Kiyo turned to his wife with a grin on his face. Mizuki ran over to her father. "OHHHHHH. I GET IT NOW!" the young child said. "Hmm?" Naruto asked. "SOOOO." Mizuki said loudly. She seemed very proud. Mizuki smiled. "The Natsumi in the story is really AUNTIE SUMI!?" she asked. "Yes dear. She is." Kyoko said. "Ohhh…strange, I never knew SUMI was actually a nickname for NATSUMI! AND I NEVER REALIZED THAT THE KOUGA IN THE STORY WAS ACTUALLY UNCLE KOUGA. OH MY."

…

Naruto sweat dropped. 'Mizuki…she's only eleven…she'll gain more knowledge…hehe…rite?'

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special….  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo…

**Please Review :)**


	3. Part 3 Final

Funny how I began this story LAST CHRISTMAS…. now here I am trying to finish it one year later…. Woooow… times flies by so quickly… (

Please r&r and tell me what you think

Angel-in-the-frame

**Legend:**

"Text"--speech

'Text'--thoughts

_Text _— flashbacks/dreams/etc.

**Text —Song lyrics**

**_TEXT_**—**_Sound effects_**

**(Text)- necessary A.N.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… or the song "Last Christmas." **

**Last Christmas; Part3**

-----------------------------------

"What a story." Naruto said to Kiyo. Kiyo chuckled. "Yeah! What a story indeed, Naruto my boy! So have you gained anything from it…?" Kiyo asked.

"Uh." Naruto paused. "Naruto-kun," Kyoko called. Naruto turned to the Ichiraku mistress.

"Love is patient, Love is kind…" she began. "It does not envy, it does boast." Kiyo continued.

"Ah." Naruto said. But he was still a bit confused. Kyoko and Kiyo smiled.

"Focus on the PATIENT part Naruto." Mizuki suddenly said. Her parents began to chuckle.

"Yes, love IS patient." Kiyo said. "Patient." Naruto repeated. "Mhm." Kyoko said as she nodded. "Your first love may not always be your true love."

An image of Sakura flashed through Naruto's mind. Naruto looked down, "Heh." He laughed. "Guess not." 'Their rite, but still. Sakura-chan…' Naruto thought. Would he ever be able…to let her go? Naruto stood up; he bowed his head slightly. "Thank-you, Kyoko-san, Mizuki-chan…" Naruto laughed. "And of course, Old man…" Naruto said turning to Kiyo. "san."

"Ah, of course Naruto. What ever we can do to be of service of our best customer." The Old man said, grinning. "Heheh." Naruto laughed, as he gave thumbs up to Kiyo. Smiling, Kiyo gave thumbs back to Naruto. And with that, Naruto was gone and out the door.

"Ahh…mama, papa?" Mizuki asked. "What is it dear?" Kyoko asked her daughter. "You should be getting ready for bed Mizuki." Kiyo said in a nagging voice.

"Uh, I will papa…but I was wondering…where is the necklace that you wanted to give to auntie Sumi?" Mizuki asked. "Hohohohoe!!" Kiyo chuckled. Kyoko smiled, "it's right here Mizuki." She reached to the back of her neck.

_**Clink.**_

"Hmm?" Mizuki said, confused. Kyoko's filled hand slowly moved over towards her daughter. Mizuki opened her mother's hand. "Ah." Mizuki said, a big smile on her face.

"It's REALLY pretty." Mizuki said. Kyoko nodded.

"CAN I HAVE IT?" Mizuki asked, stars in her eyes.

**_…_**

Mizuki's parents began to laugh hysterically, as Mizuki sat their confused. "Wah? What did I say…?" she asked.

………………

**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart…**

_Naruto sat quietly it front of the campfire, looking up at the stars. He turned to Sakura who was sleeping soundly in her sleeping bag on the other side of the campfire. Naruto smiled. Team 7 sat in the forest, doing what else? Training. _

"_Its survival training…nnnn…learn how to cooperate, learn how to watch out for eachother…meeehh…Naruto, stay outta trouble y'hear…ugh." Naruto mimicked Kakashi-sensei. Naruto turned to Sasuke who was sitting soundlessly beside him. Sasuke's eyes stayed still, gazing in the direction of Sakura. Naruto raised and eyebrow. "Do my eyes deceive me…?" he asked. Sasuke turned towards his loud mouthed comrade. "What." He simply said. "Sure." Naruto said in a matter-of-factly kind of tone. "Heheh." Naruto chuckled quietly as his elbow reached Sasuke. _

_**Nudge. Nudge. **_

"_Heheh." Naruto chuckled once more. "Shut up. You'll wake her up." Sasuke told Naruto in annoyance. Naruto's head bowed. Silence suddenly filled the brisk air. Naruto turned back towards his teammate. _

_**Cracklleeeee…crickkk…cracckkleee…**_

**A man undercover but you tore me apart…**

_Only the faint sound of the crackling fire could be heard. "She…really does love you…Sasuke." Naruto said suddenly. Silence filled the air as Sasuke closed his eyes and bowed his head towards the ground. 'I know.' He said to himself. Naruto sighed. "Better believe it." _

_**Cracklleeeee…crickkk…cracckkleee…**_

"_Is it really that obvious to everyone?" Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone. "Heheh." Naruto grinned. "Sort of." He explained in a laugh. A small smile then appeared on Sasuke's lips as he once again turned towards the sleeping kunoichi. This was the first time Naruto had seen a genuine…real smile on Sasuke. Naruto turned up towards the sky; it was a full moon tonight. No clouds in the sky…the stars were visible along with the gigantic moon. _

_Naruto closed his eyes as he clenched his fists. This bond he felt with Sasuke…what was it exactly? Naruto then turned back towards his friend. _

"_You care about us…don't you Sasuke?" Naruto asked suddenly. Sasuke's eyes left Sakura and turned towards Naruto. 'What's with these random questions?' Sasuke thought. "Well…of course…you guys are teammates after all." Sasuke began. He raised an eyebrow. "I gotta look out for you guys."_

_Naruto scratched his head. "Heh." _

**Next year…**

"_I guess…it's Sasuke's indirect way of saying he cares. Ahhh…I don't know." Naruto thought to himself. Naruto's arms rose as he found himself in a long yawn. "Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto said impatiently. Sasuke shrugged as he continued to stare dazedly into the crackling fire. _

"_Well…I'm ready for some sleep." Naruto said as he got inside his orange sleeping bag. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah." He said as he too got into his blue sleeping bag. The two boys soon closed their eyes as they waited for slumber to overtake them. The air became quiet once again…and the faint crackling sound of the fire began to diminish. Both Sasuke and Naruto took once last look at Sakura who was peacefully asleep in her bright red sleeping bag. _

_Naruto felt his eyes get heavy but still he tried to keep them open. "Sasuke?" he called. "What… Naruto?" Sasuke replied soon after. Silence filled the air again as Naruto began to think over what he wanted to tell his friend. Naruto shifted over in his sleeping bag to turn towards Sasuke. Sasuke eyes were closed as he waited for Naruto to speak. _

"_Sasuke…let her off easy alright." Naruto said. "Easy." He repeated as his eyes became heavy again. "Huh…?" Sasuke said confused. His eyes suddenly shot open. Naruto's eyes were closed. Sasuke turned back towards Sakura. Sasuke suddenly began to understand what Naruto was trying to tell him. Sasuke closed his eyes once again. "Who said I DIDN'T like her." Sasuke said in a whisper. _

………………….

**I'll give it to someone…**

Naruto to continued to walk down the dim path. Snow was on the ground and every second that passed, Naruto was getting colder. Naruto placed his hands in his pockets. 'Sasuke did love Sakura.' Naruto thought. 'I heard what he had said.' Naruto continued to walk down the dim streets. 'Sasuke…'

_**Quish….quishhhh…qu-quish…**_

Went the faint sound of Naruto's feet and the snow covered ground. Naruto turned up towards to sky to see…a full moon. Naruto felt his eyes water a bit. "What the…" Naruto said in surprise. Him…crying? "Heh." Naruto chuckled at himself.

_**Sniff.**_

In a flash Naruto was running at full speed down the dark path. Naruto's eyes were closed, so he wasn't able to see where he was going on these Konoha streets. The flashback he had…it was hurtful.

_**Sniff.**_

'I miss them.' Naruto thought as images of Sasuke and Sakura flashed through his mind. 'The old times.' Naruto then saw Kakashi-sensei. 'When we were a team.' Naruto remembered the times of their earliest missions together. 'Sasuke you idiot.' Naruto remembered times when he and his friend would argue about everything. 'My brother…you freaking…changed us all with your unnecessary departure.' Naruto thought as he reached up to wipe the few tears rolling from his eyes. Naruto's eyes shot open as he glared at the blur ahead of him. 'my best friend.'

**I'll give it to someone special…**

"Naruto-kun?"

**Special…**

Naruto heard a voice squeak his name ahead of him.

_**SHHAAAAAAAASSSHH!**_

Naruto fell backwards at the sudden impact. "WAH!" he cried as he was thrown back into a soft pile of snow. "UWAH!"

**Someone…**

_**PLOOOSSSH!**_

Naruto heard something else fall into another pile directly ahead of him. Naruto shot upwards out of the snow to see… purple-ish hair reveal itself in the pile of snow.

**Someone…**

"Hinata?" Naruto called out confused. The snow pile began to move as Hinata's head quickly popped up. Her face was pink. "N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried as she jumped up and gave Naruto a hug. Naruto felt his face warm up like crazy as he felt the girl wrap her small arms around him. What else could Naruto do…but hug her back? Hinata's face grew warmer as she felt Naruto's arms hug her as well.

Silence filled the air as more snow continued to fall from the sky. The teens then looked at eachother with their cherry-coloured faces. At the exact same moment both let go of eachother's embrace. Hinata bowed her head as she began to fiddle with her fingers.

Naruto's arm rose as he scratched his head. His flustered face told it all. "Heheheheheh." He chuckled in embarrassment. Hinata raised her head to reveal her flustered face. She smiled as she began to stutter, " N-naruto…kun...we…we w-were all so worried about you!" she explained. "Everybody!" she assured Naruto.

"Heheh." Naruto chuckled again as he pulled himself up. "Everybody eh?" he said as he pulled his arm towards Hinata. As Naruto felt his Hinata's hands…he realized there was something different about them. Hinata gave him a reassuring smile as she happily took his hand. While pulling his friend up, Naruto took a quick glance at Hinata's hands. Practically every one of her fingers had a bandage securely wrapped around it. 'What…what happened?' Naruto wondered.

"Especially…Sakura-chan….and myself." Naruto pulled her up. "When Kiba-kun found your bag of gifts outside…we all went out to search for you…" Hinata continued. Realizing the two teens were still liked with their hands, Hinata once again went into her flustered state.

**I'll give it to someone…**

'How…cute.' Naurto thought to himself as he watched Hinata panic at the sight of their linked hands. Without hesitation, Naruto pulled Hinata into a tight embrace.

**I'll give it to someone special…**

"Thank...you Hinata." Naruto thanked her. He grinned as he felt Hinata's still body. Was she really that shocked? "Thanks for worrying about me." Naruto continued. Hinata nodded. Fortunately for her, Naruto wasn't able to see her tomato red face. She was flustered to the max…not able to breathe.

"N-N-Naruto…Naruto-kun." Hinata squeaked out. "Hm?" Naruto asked as he let go of the embrace. Hinata once again Hinata began to fiddle with her fingers. "Uhhh…" she squeaked. Naruto raised an eyebrow…wondering what Hinata wanted to say.

**Who'll give me something in return…**

Hinata then reached over to her little puppy backpack-which Naruto noticed looked MUCH like Akamaru-and pulled out an orange and blue colored box. Hinata handed it over to Naruto. "Uh…" Naruto said with his flustered face expanding by the moment. "M-M-Merry…Christmas Naruto-kun." Hinata exclaimed as she placed the box in his hands.

Naruto grinned as held the nicely wrapped gift in his hands. "Can…I open it?" Naruto asked. Hinata giggled as she nodded telling him yes. "Heheh." He chuckled as he carefully unwrapped Hinata's gift. Under the wrapping paper was a box, and with a grin still wide on Naruto's face he opened the box to come face to face with a dark navy blue scarf. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he once again glanced over at Hinata's bandaged fingers. 'Hinata…Hinata made this…' he thought as he turned over towards his kunoichi companion. 'For me?'

"Heheheh." Naruto chuckled as he grabbed the scarf and quickly wrapped it around his neck.

_**PWICK. **_

"Huh?" Naruto said as he heard something fall from the scarf into the soft white snow beneath them. It was a thin and skinny purple coloured box. With a confused expression on his face Naruto reached over and picked up the skinny little box. He turned towards Hinata.

Hinata smiled as she fiddled with her bandaged fingers again. "Part…2 of your gift Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned as he adjusted his scarf which he noticed had orange stripes at the bottom-his favorite colour…of course Hinata knew. "Ahh…Hinata my gift for you is back at the apartment! In that bag!" Naruto explained sadly. Hinata just smiled. "Don't worry, I'll open it once we get back." Naruto nodded. "Promise?" he asked her. Hinata blushed. "Promise." Naruto then opened the little box to come face to face with two very shiny black chopsticks.

Hinata giggled as she watched Naruto stare in awe at his new chopsticks. Naruto carefully picked his new utensils with care as he examined each. He grinned as he notice that words were engraved in orange on them as well.

On one chopstick it said _LOVE._ On the other chopstick it said _RAMEN _complete with a little heart. When aligned together…

_LOVE_

_RAMEN _

Naruto's grin grew wider as he carefully placed the chopsticks back into the box. He then carefully placed the chopstick box into the larger box. Naruto turned towards Hinata. A smile was on his face. The two's eyes were locked and as each moment passed by, both Hinata and Naruto felt their faces growing warmer.

"Heheheh." Naruto chuckled. "Thank you so much Hinata." He thanked her. Hinata nodded as she looked up towards the snow filled sky. She began to walk down the path towards Sakura's apartment. "Naruto-kun…we better be heading back now. It's getting late." A single snowflake then fell on the tip of her nose. Hinata giggled. Naruto grinned as an idea sparked into his mind.

"OI! Hinata!" Naruto called as he ran ahead past Hinata. With a sliding halt he stood before Hinata with an idiotic grin plastered on his face. Hinata looked at Naruto in confusion. Suddenly, Hinata notice how close Naruto's face was to hers. Closer and closer Naruto face inched. Hinata could feel her face growing warmer by the second. There was no doubt that it was as red as…as FIRE?! Hinata closed her eyes.

_**Smoooooch.**_

Hinata's eyes shot open. There was Naruto Uzumaki, right in front of her, his warm lips on her cheek. Naruto stepped back, his face redder then ever. Hinata's hand quickly shot up towards her cheek on the exact spot were Naruto had just kissed her. Her face was burning as she stepped backwards in both bliss and shock. A small ice patch happened to be beneath her feet at the time and in an instant she was flat on the ground in ANOTHER snow pile.

"Heheheheh." Naruto chuckled, as himself was a bit flustered at his sudden actions. Hinata lay on the ground her eyes staring at the full moon above them-her fingers were placed on the exact spot of her prince charming's little Christmas kiss.

**I'll give it to someone…**

She watched as Naruto crouched down beside her with his hand out to help her up. "Part 1 of your gift…Hinata." Naruto explained with a grin. Hinata happily took Naruto's hand as she was pulled up. "Thanks…Naruto-kun." She giggled. More snow began to fall overhead. As both teens looked up at the sky…Naruto began to wonder about his actions. Hinata smiled as she glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eye.

"Heheh." Hinata turned to Naruto as she heard him suddenly chuckle. His tongue was out. Hinata giggled. She too mimicked Naruto's childish actions and together the two ninja caught snow on their tongues as if they were little children.

**Hold my heart and watch it burn…**

Standing beside eachother, Naruto and Hinata's hands suddenly touched. Both blushed as they took eachother's hands. "Lets get going." Naruto suddenly said, his eyes still focused on the moon. His face was red, and growing warmer by the second. Hinata's face was even redder as she too had her eyes not focused on Naruto but the ground instead.

The two began walking down the dim path.

**I'll give it to someone…**

After walking together fro some time in silence, the two finally made it to Sakura's apartment.

**I'll give it to someone special…**

Naruto and Hinata continued up the stairs and soon came to Sakura's front door. Both letting go of eachother's hand as Naruto reached for the door...

_**Clack.**_

The door opened and the two ninja slowly walked into the apartment. As they entered inside, all was silent and all had their eyes on them. Naruto's eyes gazed upon all his friends, his grin still plastered on his face. Shikamaru sighed in relief as a smiling Ino gave Shikamaru a hug of relief. Ino then let go of her love as she ran over to Sakura who was asleep on the couch.

"OI! Naruto! Merry Christmas man!" Kiba suddenly called from across the room. "WOOF!" Akamaru barked from his head, greeting Naruto as well. Naruto sweat dropped as he noticed the beer bottle in his friend's hand. "Heheh. Merry Christmas… Kiba, Akamaru. Everybody!" Naruto chuckled. Everyone in the room then stood up as they gathered around Naruto.

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_**NARUTO!**_

_**YOU'RE BACK!**_

_**WOOF!**_

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_**LET'S GET DRUNK NARUTO MY MAN!**_

_**YOU"RE ALREADY DRUNK KIBA…**_

_**Yay!**_

_**Happy holidays!**_

**_Thanks for the present Naruto!_**

_**Merry Christmas! **_

Naruto grinned as he greeted all his friends, he was happy to be with them for Christmas once again. He really missed them. As the crowd diminished to go back to the party, Naruto noticed…pink hair.

**I've got you here to stay…**

Sakura slowly walked towards Naruto, her eyes filled with tears.

_**Sniff.**_

She smiled as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Naruto-kun." She said simply. Naruto nodded as he bowed his head slightly. "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan." He said his eyes threatening to water as well. "I'm the one who should be sorry!" she squeaked out as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

_**Sniff sniff sniff **_

**I can love you for a day…**

Sakura continued to cry silently in Naruto's arms. Naruto patted her back. 'I still love Sakura. But…I think I'm starting to realize…. that maybe my love for her is different.' Naruto thought. "Naruto…I thought…I thought you left us like Sasuke did! I was so scared…" Sakura whispered to Naruto.

_**Sniff sniff sniff **_

Naruto kissed Sakura's forehead. "You know I'd never leave you guys." Naruto told her reassuringly. Sakura nodded, as she held on to her friend tighter.

**I thought you were someone special…** **gave you my heart…**

'I may not be in love with you…atleast not anymore Sakura, but you're special to me nonetheless.' Naruto thought. "I missed you so much Naruto-kun…" Sakura said as more tears fell down her cheeks. Naruto smiled. "I missed you too Sakura-chan."

The embrace ended as the two friends then smiled at eachother.

**I'll give it to someone…**

"C'mon. I'm starved." Sakura said as she took Naruto's hand. "Hehe. Yeah me too!" Naruto laughed. Sakura then pulled Naruto towards the dining room were the buffet table was. As the two friends walked hand in hand, Naruto took a secret glance back at Hinata ho was talking with Shino. Hinata noticed his glance at her and was quickly enveloped into her flustered state. Hinata's began to fiddle with her fingers. Naruto just laughed and waved towards Hinata. Hinata waved back but still, her face was reddening by the second.

**I'll give it to someone…**

"Uhh…Hinata?" Shino suddenly asked. Hinata just smiled and continued to converse with her teammate. "Heh…it's…it's nothing Shino-kun." She stammered. Shino just raised an eyebrow as his arm reached over to Hinata's head. He patted it gently as a small smile appeared on his lips.

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart…**

"Good luck Hinata." Shino suddenly said. Hinata began to blush even more. "Uh…Wah...Uwah?" Hinata squeaked out.

**You gave it away…**

Naruto and Sakura then reached the buffet table, hands still linked. Naruto began to drool a bit as he stared at the piles of food before him. It was a miracle that it was all able to fit on Sakura's little table.

"Oh yea!" Sakura said, gently hitting her head with her free hand. "I forgot! I ordered some ramen just for you Naruto-kun." Sakura exclaimed with a smile. Naruto grinned. "Heheheh." He chuckled. "I'll go get us bowls." Sakura said as she ran over to the kitchen. Naruto then blushed as he remembered the chopsticks he received from Hinata.

"Hinata…" Naruto said quietly to himself. "Naruto-kun!" Sakura called. Naruto got out of his daze as he happily took the bowl.

………

With the ramen bowl in his hand, Naruto hesitantly walked over to where Hinata sat about to eat her cheesecake. Naruto sat on the couch beside her, and in an instant both teens had red faces. Out of his pocket, Naruto then pulled out the chopsticks that Hinata hand given him. Hinata smiled as she saw the chopsticks appear from Naruto's pocket. The two smiled, as both Naruto and Hinata placed their hands together. They grinned.

"ITADAKIMASUUUUUU!"

**I'll give it to someone; I'll give it to someone.**

**------------------------------**

Well it's done! Thanks for reading…heheh. Please review and tell me what you thought. Can you believe it took me a year? Hah. Pathetic.

**Angel-in-the-frame**


End file.
